Rhysand and the Huntress
by Beach50
Summary: Two hearts owned by one queen. A man who was made to be a king, but was only a mistress. A woman who fought for a man, who no longer saw her. Only a few words were spoken, yet they enraptured their minds. His thoughts were consumed, and the queen gave orders. Freedom was all they could hope for.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ACOTAR fanfiction and I am really excited about it. It is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

Rhysand sighed heavily, dipping his hand into the water at the well. Mistress to a queen who will never marry him, even though she has yet to find a husband. That spot is reserved for one man, who pined after the huntress. Amarantha wanted him to be willing, but she didn't care about him. All she cared was his power and her pleasure.

He lied on his back against the stone, staring up at the night sky. As long as his friends were safe, he didn't really care what happened to him. He made Amarantha need him, so that one day he could be free. He remained loyal until he didn't have to anymore. He closed his eyes, letting the night sky cover him.

"You are going to fall into that well." The huntress leaped from the wall a few yards away, sitting nearby.

He had only seen glimpses of her. He always felt overwhelmingly curious about her because he knew that she was one of her toys, like him. Talmin didn't count. She didn't bring him to his knees, forcing him to submit to her will. He knew the huntress was here for him, to save him, yet the longer she was here the more worn down she looked. He could see the love slowly leaving her eyes.

"Drowning is better than this fate, is it not?" He pushed himself into a sitting position, eying her carefully.

"Perhaps." She studied him, breaking her gaze from his. "The night is beautiful." She breathed, leaning against her hand.

"I love the night sky. The shining stars and darkness. It's an escape from the hell that is inside." He looked over the woman's face, seeing the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm Rhys." He spoke softly, drawing one leg up to his chest.

"Feyre." She offered, tugging off her boots.

"Like fairy," He mocked, to which he received a glare. "Don't like that." He chuckled, biting his lip.

"No," She rolled her eyes, drawing her braid over her shoulder. "I'm a huntress, not a fairy."

"Who says fea aren't hunters?" He smirked, feeling a smile spread across his face.

"Shouldn't you be warming Amarantha bed?" She snipped, confusing him. What did he do?

"I'm off for the night." He clicked his tongue, feeling more than offended about her comment.

"Sorry," she shook her head, gulping thickly. "That was uncalled for." She muttered.

"It's fine." He saw the lingering fear and pain behind her eyes, and he didn't understand why it was there. He found himself yearning to know what caused those pains. He wanted to fly the world just to figure out how to take that pain away. "Is he worth it?" He asked softly, humming quietly.

"I- I hope so." She looked down at her now bare feet. "I don't really know anymore." She breathed, rubbing her hands over her face. He reached to run his hand soothingly over her back.

OoOoO

Amarantha clicked her ring against the throne, basking the power that seeped from the throne. "Julian," She hummed deviously, looking down at the eye that acted as a jewel. "Who is my Rhysand most loyal to?" She asked, running her thumb over the finger bone that worked as a band.

"To you at the moment, but that loyalty is quickly fading." Julian's unnatural voice emanated throughout the room.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow high, feeling fury flood into her bones. Who dares to steal her pet?

"Another girl. A lost girl has been slowly stealing his heart from afar, but now they are near. Whispering about mutual pains and losses." He spoke, blinking as the eye looked around.

"Who, who is she?!" Amarantha flew from her sitting position, pacing the throne room.

"Your huntress, Feyre." Fury filled the queen's veins, as she threw the vase closest to her.

She didn't understand how they even met. He was very careful to keep them away from one another because he belongs to her. She belonged to a man, Talmin, who pretends to not even notice her, and she could see that the woman was breaking.

"Guard get me the huntress now?!" She yelled, whirling back to her throne.

OoOoO

Feyre didn't understand why she was called into the throne room in the middle of the night, but maybe it was a good thing. The way Rhys had been gazing at her seemed all too familiar, and it felt wrong inside and out. She was still in love with Talmin. She was here to save him from Amarantha grasp, but the longer she stayed here, the more she felt her heart get torn to shreds. The things she had done to get to this point destroyed her. The worst part is that her all her efforts might not be rewarded.

"Yes, my queen?" Feyre bowed as she entered, looking up at the red headed wench, who held her puppet strings.

"I need you to kill my whore, Rhysand." She traced her finger over the design on her arm rest, appearing almost bored.

"What? Why?" She was taken aback by the task, knowing how much she used Rhys. She used and abused him in so many cruel ways that it made her sick, but he always seemed like an invaluable asset to her. He did her bidding much like her, but he also shared an intimacy with the queen. He shared her bed for years, and now she wanted him dead.

"He's been unfaithful." She huffed, standing to her feet with a devilish smile. Feyre didn't understand that in the slightest, but maybe he was. They did just meet. She didn't truly know him, but he didn't seem like the type to betray his queen. He was doing all these things for her for a reason.

"Shouldn't you give him another chance? I know how fond of him you are." She suggested because she found herself rather enjoying his company. He smiled genuinely at her. No one has done that to her in ages, and it warmed her darkened heart in the slightest bit.

"No, he needs to be put down, like the bad dog that he is." She pursed her lips. "Since he is a more prominent figure in the palace, I will give you Talmin in exchange for Rhysand's heart." She mused, cocking her head to the side.

Feyre felt her heart jump into her throat. She was offering her freedom. She panted, mulling over the thoughts in her mind. Kill Rhys and gain everything she has been for. Kill a man who spent twenty minutes comforting and talking to her, when he has probably done far worse than kill innocents. In her mind, logically, she knows that this is the best course of action. She had no idea what Amarantha would do if she didn't follow through with the command, but she found herself ripping apart at the thought of murdering him.

"Yes, my queen." Her body spoke, as she quickly hurried out of the throne room.

OoOoO

Rhysand was stirred awake in the middle of the night by pounding at his door. He groaned, knowing it was probably a guard, beckoning him to lie underneath Amarantha thighs. He shuttered at the thought, pulling himself hazily out of bed. "I requested to the queen that she not call me this late into the night." Rhys grumbled, as he pulled the door open.

His brow furrowed when he realized the person at his door was not a guard. "Feyre, what are you doing here? We could both could get into a great deal of trouble with you visiting me at this hour." He stammered, glancing down the hall to look at the guard that were oddly not present.

"You'll be glad I came." She slipped into his room, shutting the door quietly.

"What is going on?" He hesitated, as he backed away from her, knowing that something had to be horribly wrong.

"The queen has ordered me to kill you in exchange for Talmin's freedom." She kept her eyes averted from his, keeping them occupied on his room.

"What? What have I done?" He furrowed his brow, trying to think of what would invoke her to have him killed, but his heart began to sink. "Why are you telling me this? Why not just carry out the job?" He backed away from her, wondering if she was still going to kill him.

"Because I don't want to kill you." She breathed, finally resting her gaze on his. "You were the first person to be kind to me in this place. How can I kill that man?" She whispered, shaking her head. "She asked for your heart, but how will she know if it is yours?" She pursed her lips, appearing apprehensive.

"You're letting me go?" He didn't understand this woman.

She had been fighting for Talmin all this time, but she is sacrificing that chance for him. His heart softened for her even more, seeing the benevolence that hid beneath the pain. He touched her face lightly, wanting to draw her closer, yet she flinched away. He dropped his hand, realizing that her feelings might not be the same. He shouldn't have approached her in such a manner, but he had trouble stopping himself.

"You need to leave now. Escape into the forest." She snagged a bag from the ground, flinging open his wardrobe to stuff things into the bag.

"What about you?" He asked quietly, knowing that she would get in trouble for this.

"I'll be alright. My sister lives in the woods, north of here just beyond the river. Tell them that I sent you there, and take them with you. I don't want them to get hurt." Her cheeks reddened, as she pressed the bag into his chest. "If something bad starts happening, I'll find you." She rubbed her hands against her pants, seeming hesitant.

"You are going to leave Talmin?" He questioned, not believing that she was giving it up for him.

"Talmin hasn't spoken to me in 3 months." She turned her eyes down, as she chewed on her lip. "I know he think he's protecting me, but all it does it hurt me." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I've killed for him, and it is tearing me apart." She shook her head, holding her chest lightly. "No man is worth this pain. No man should ask the woman he loves to destroy herself this way." She breathed, backing towards the door. She sniffed heavily, as tears began streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Rhys breathed, tentatively touching her face. She flinched away at first, but she leaned into it second later, letting him wipe the tears away. "I know what she does to people. I know that she can destroy people in the worst possible ways, and Talmin never deserved you anyways. You feel remorse. You feel regret. Talmin doesn't feel those things." He whispered, shaking his head. He pressed his lips to forehead before drawing away.

"I have to go." She sniffed heavily, wiping at her face.

"After I get your sisters, I'll keep going north. I have friends who live at the bottom of the mountain. Amarantha doesn't know about it. The only reason I became her _whore_ was to protect them. It's a two-story house it's pained black with stars. We always loved the night." He smiled, feeling relieved to have a reason to escape. She nodded silently, closing her eyes, as she backed away to the door. He wished that he could see what she was thinking, but he knew that he didn't have the right to do so.

"Run as fast as you can." Her breath was shaky, as he slipped out of the room.

OoOoO

Feyre leaned back against the door, feeling the ever-growing knot in her stomach. She knew letting him go was the right thing, but she felt like she was betraying Talmin. She promised that she would save him, but he has done nothing to save himself. He just accepted his pretty prison. When she first arrived, she knew that he was happy to see her, even if he didn't act like it, but now he didn't even look in her direction.

She pushed off of the door, heading to her room down the hall. She hated abandoning Talmin, but she would sooner kill herself than to kill another innocent person. She felt so broken from the task that Amarantha has had her do, and she was tired. She was tired and scared.

She opened her door to her room, stepping inside. She inhaled a deep breath, stripping out of her clothes. She lied on her back, resting her hands on her belly, as she stared up at the ceiling.

She was doing the right thing, she chanted to herself.

OoOoO

Amarantha sat on her thrown, playing with her ring. She was on edge mostly because she no longer had her pet. Rhysand was amazing in bed, but she would live. She didn't want a disloyal pet, so he had to be put down.

Her huntress walked into the throne room, pulling her long braid over her shoulder. Amarantha was disappointed to lose her and Talmin as well, but she never said she would release them. She only promised to give her Talmin, not to set them free. She would keep them around, promising to set them both free if she did a few more jobs for her.

"The heart?" She hummed, raising her eyebrow at the girl. Feyre stepped slowly up the steps, handing her a bag. "Perfect." She mused, opening the bag to see the bright red muscle.

Something felt wrong though. The huntress stepped down from the stairs with a guilty look across her face. Amarantha got to her feet, pacing back and forward before stepping away from her throne. She only had to think a question to hear Julian's response. _It's not his heart. She's lying._ Amarantha growled, eyeing the huntress carefully.

"Sweetheart, who's heart is this?" She cooed, walking around her.

"Rhys," She cleared her throat, looking at her with a questioning look.

"Hmmm…" She stepped in front of her, raising an eyebrow at her. "Only his friends call him that. He didn't even let me, so when did you two get so close?"

"I-" she paused, knowing that saying anything more would only incriminate her further.

"Guard! Take her." She roared in anger, as her soldiers flooded around them. Feyre panicked, pulling her bow off of her back. She let a few arrows loose before pointing it at Amarantha. She smiled deviously, knowing that her huntress couldn't kill her. She hit a few more men before busting out of a window. Amarantha held up her hand letting her escape. She was going to give them a punishment that fit their crimes.

OoOoO

Feyre's heart was pounding in her ears, as she sprinted through the woods. She could hear guard running behind her, but she wasn't weight down by all the armor. She ran as quickly as she could, weaving in and out of trees. She slipped her bow back over her shoulder, making her way to the river. She panted heavily, slowing down once she realized that she lost the guards.

When she got to the river, she was breathing heavily. She scooped up some water, bringing it to her lips before she hurried down the river. She couldn't believe that she abandoned him, abandoned Talmin. She slowed in her tracks, feeling the weight of her decision begin to sink in. She felt like she had gotten punched in the gut. She placed her palms against her thighs, as she crouched over herself, holding her stomach. She fell to her knees, running her hand over her face.

She knew in the back of her mind that he had abandoned her first. He didn't give up on her, but he never once tried to communicate with her, see her, or try to escape like a man on his own. He was a coward, and she let herself cling to him for too long.

She is stronger than him.

She dragged herself up to her feet slowly. It was the most exhausting movement of her day, but she had to keep moving. She had to make sure Rhys got his sister before she made her way to the mountains.

OoOoO

Rhysand helped the girls pack up their things. They insisted on waiting until morning to leave, but he didn't mind. He needed a good night rest before their journey. It would probably take a week of constant travel to get there. He hoped that Feyre would be able to find the house by the mountains, but then he remembered that she was the huntress. She would find him even without his horrible directions.

"I don't see why we have to leave." Nesta grumbled, stuffing her clothes into a bag.

"Feyre didn't follow Amarantha's orders, and she is worried that the queen will come after you as revenge." He explained for the dozenth time, as slung a bag over his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't she just go after her?" The woman mutter frustrated, crossing her arms at him.

"Because she loves you." He sighed softly, watching Elain pull her pack on.

"Come on, Nesta. It will be an adventure." Elain hummed, circling around her sister with a smile.

"You are going to be miserable after 20 minutes of walking." Nesta rolled her eyes, gathering her things. "How do we even know that Feyre sent you?" She put her hands on her hips, eyeing her carefully. "Why would she just give up Talmin? He is rich and respectable… for the most part."

Rhys furrowed her brow at her, wondering how he should answer. "She is killing innocent people for a queen who is using her as a pawn. Amarantha is never going to let Talmin go, and I think Feyre whether she realized that or not knew that the queen would never let her be with him." He explained, sighing softly. "I don't know how to prove that she told me to get you, but she did. If I had any other intention, I probably would have already don't it." He stated, shifting awkwardly.

"Fine, let's go." Nesta huffed, pushing past him out the door.

He let Nesta and Elain walk ahead of him, so he could watch their backs. Whenever there was a change in direction he would call it out to them, and they would shift. He felt the breeze blow through the air, giving him the feeling of complete freedom. It has been a long while since he has been outside of the palace gates without doing Amarantha bidding. He never thought he would be free of her, and now that he was, he was glad to free others from her grasp. He knew that Nesta and Elain didn't see themselves as trapped, but as long as they had hold of Feyre they could be used as hostages.

OoOoO

Days passed, and he could feel the air grow increasingly colder. It wasn't unexpected on his part, but the girls were having trouble adjusting. Elain would go from shivering to sweating within seconds, which was beginning to drive her insane. She was tired and worn down. She tried her best to keep a smile, but he could tell that it was fading.

His mind kept wandering back to Feyre. He wondered how she was doing, and if she was alright. He knew that if she ran, she should be able to catch up with them. He wanted to move faster, but her sisters weren't made for this kind of travel. He pushed them when he could, but he had also learned when to remain silent.

Nesta acted strong, but he could see that she was exhausted as well as scared. He didn't know what she was scared of. Maybe she was more aware that if the queen's men caught up with them that her and her sister would be put to death. She kept looking back at Elain, making sure that she was alright. The interaction made him long for his younger sister, but she had been take from him so long ago.

He started another fire for the night, helping Elain with her bedroll before he set up his own.

OoOoO

Feyre was rundown. She had been moving for almost four days straight, and she still had not caught up with Rhysand like she was hoping to. She knew it was because of the winter that descended over her. The cold air sharpened her focus, but slowed her movements.

When she arrived at her childhood home, she saw that they were long gone. She was incredibly thankful because it took her the whole day to lose the guards tail. She gathered a few supplies before setting out. She lost the queen's men when she crossed over an ice river, which was completely out of the way. She knew it would throw them off of their trail, but it was the most brutal thing she had ever done. She stripped down to nothing, placing her pack onto a log, letting herself float down the river for as long as she could bear. She crawled out of the ice-cold water, and shivered violently for few hours before she was able to dry herself and build a fire.

She determined that she was never going to do that again. She did lose the guards though, which was he goal. They probably thought she died in the river from the cold, but she was strong. Stronger than they could ever image. That's why she made such a brilliant huntress.

She saw smoke rising through the trees, and hesitantly made her way towards it. By this time, the sun had long set and she was thinking of making camp of her own, but Rhys could be just ahead of her. Against her better judgement, she pressed forward. Travelling at night was dangerous for over a dozen reasons, one of them being that she could hardly see.

As she neared, she could see beams of light and hear the crackling of a fire. She shuddered at the thought of the warmth that was emitting from the flames. Cold had been set into her bones since she jumped into the river. She had built a fire for herself, but it had to be small. She couldn't afford to have huge smoke billowing from her location.

She neared it walking almost silently. She eyed the people around the fire, finding the tension in her spine relax when she saw Rhys. She dropped her bow, drawing their attention to herself. She released an exhausted breath, collapsing against Elain, so she could hug her tightly.

"I have been so worried about you all." She breathed, burying her face in the crook of her sister's neck.

"There was no need to worry, Rhysand was with us the whole time." Elain laughed, drawing away from her.

"Right…" She murmured, looking over at the man that she saved. His eyes were fixed intently on her, but they didn't make an effort to interrupt her interaction with her sister.

"There would be no need to worry at all if you had done what you were told." Nesta bit out, as she shivered heavily.

"You would have wanted me to murder Rhys." Feyre snapped, not believing that her sister was mad at her about this.

"If that is what the queen ordered, you should have done it, instead of being the coward that you are." She practically growled, and the tension in her back returned.

"Rhysand just spent the last last 5 days keeping you alive in the middle of the forest, and you are telling me that I should have killed him, even though he did nothing wrong." She scoffed at her sister, knowing that her anger betrayed her. Nesta huffed, lying down in her bedroll.

"She doesn't mean it." Elain whispered, squeezing her younger sisters hand. "She's just upset." Feyre nodded, chewing on her lip, as her gaze shifted back to Rhys. He had trained his focus onto the fire, obviously not wanting to be a part of a sisterly argument. "I should really get to sleep." Elain yawned heavily.

"Yeah, sleep tight." Feyre kissed her head, as she got back to her feet. She dusted her hands off, hesitantly walking around the fire. She took a place next to Rhysand. A man who should have been king, but was only used for his power and body. She tugged her boots off, bringing her feet as close to the fire as she could.

OoOoO

Rhysand looked up, seeing that Feyre was standing above him. His heart swelled in his chest, as he broke his gaze from her. He couldn't believe the feelings that dwelled within him after only having two conversations with her. She grunted, sitting in the place next to him. He shifted faintly, not really knowing what to do with himself, as she tugged off her boots and placed her toes by the warmth of the fire.

"I thought you would have caught up with us sooner." He cleared his throat, running his hand through his locks.

"I did too." She sighed, propping her chin on her knees to look at him. "I couldn't lose the guards tail, so I had to take a detour by jumping in the river." She shivered at the words, rubbing her arms.

"You jumped into the river this time of year?" He exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

"In hindsight, probably not the best idea, but it worked." She shrugged, putting her hands toward the fire. "The worst part though is that I can't seem to get warm now." She grumbled, pulling her braid to the side.

"We are about a day away from the cabin. I'll set you up with a fire, stew, and lots of blankets." He smiled at her.

"You don't have to do that." She took her eyes away from him, making his chest drop ever so slightly.

"Well I do owe you." He pointed out, knowing that he would be dead if it wasn't for her decision to end her cycle of violence.

"You owe me nothing." She whispered, picking at the frozen dirt underneath them.

"You saved my life." He breathed, looking curiously at her. Her mood shifted dramatically in the last few seconds, and he wondered why she didn't want him to return the favor. Any other person would have jumped the chance at a favor.

"You were the first person in the palace to talk to me like I was person. I owe you my life because I would have wasted away killing people for a man who probably never loved me." She wiped at her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'm sure Talmin loved you. He just has a weird way of showing it." Rhysand reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, ad she flinched away from him. "Sorry," he whispered, shaking his head.

"It's alright." She played with her braid, closing her eyes. "I just haven't had physical contact in a while." She whispered, releasing a calming breath.

"I never liked Talmin. I also didn't like how he rolled over for Amarantha when you were ripping yourself apart to get him free." He muttered, playing with his shoes.

"You rolled over for her." She didn't mean it in a harsh way. She was stating the fact. She didn't understand why he played Amarantha whore. She didn't understand how he could let himself become this vessel for power and pleasure.

"I did that to protect my family. The family we are going to actually. I let her use me so that she didn't use them. I have nightmares where I walk into her room and see men I consider my brothers underneath her instead of me, or I see women who I consider my sisters being tortured by her, so I hid them by the mountains. Kept them from harm, while I tried to find a safe way out." He explained, scanning his eyes over her.

"Did you ever like being with her?" She asked tentatively.

"No, but I sure made she like being with me." He snorted, inhaling a sharp breath.

"That had to have been hell." She pursed her lips together, understanding what he had meant. "I think she broke both of us in the same ways." She whispered, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah," he nodded silently, wanting to reach out to her, but he decided not to.

OoOoO

Feyre woke up, feeling the cold in her bones. She released a breath, moving her body as best as she could. She felt like all of her joints cracked and popped, as she shifted into a sitting position. She was ready to get to a house, where she could sit in the warmth of a fire with a hot tea. She held her jacket tight to herself before looking around the fire, which was now nonexistent. She sniffed heavily, crawling to her feet. They still had a few more hours before they had to leave, so she decided to find some kindling.

She headed out into the woods, gathering the driest sticks she could find. "What are you doing?" A male voice made her flinch, causing her to drop the sticks. She held her heart, turning around to face Rhys. "What kind of huntress gets startled like that?" He teased, rubbing the back of his neck.

"One who is tired." She sighed, gathering the sticks back up. "I thought I would rebuild the fire. Keep us from freezing half to death when we wake up." Her voice was gravelly, which drove her a little insane.

"I'll help you." He stated, grabbing wood near him.

OoOoO

The sun began to set later that day, and the house that they were escaping to was now visible for the first time. They were moving at a sluggish pace, but once they saw the promise of a warm home, everyone began to hurry in that direction. Feyre practically ran up the snow banked hill to get there. She pounded on the door, already feeling the warmth seeping from it.

The door swung open, and a gorgeous yet dangerous woman glaring at her. "Who are you?" She hissed, shifting her eyes behind the figure in the door. "Rhys," she whispered, as her face softened. "Rhysand!" She yelled, shoving Feyre unceremoniously out of the way, as she took off toward Rhys. She tackled him to the ground in a hug, and Feyre felt a pang of jealousy seep through her heart.

They were probably lovers, she determined before glancing back inside the cabin. She hesitantly entered, seeing two men and another woman. The gulped thickly at the size of the men in the room, but she kept her head high. Rhys had stumbled inside with the blonde woman riding his back.

"He's home! Rhys is home." She breathed, sliding off his back and to the floor.

"Cass, Azriel," Rhys looked at them like they were his brothers even though they looked completely different. The men walked slowly over to the man. One of them crushed him in a hug, almost breaking down completely, which shocked her. Rhysand had mentioned that he considered these men to be his brothers, but she didn't understand that they really loved each other. Feyre looked away, feeling like her and her sister should go elsewhere while they had their reunion.

"There are a couple free rooms upstairs at the end of the hall." Rhys' lover came said to her.

"We'll settle in." Feyre nodded, taking Elain's hand before heading up the stairs.

OoOoO

Rhysand was so happy that he thought he would cry. He held onto each of his friends tightly because he missed them with all of his heart. He had no idea how they were doing, but now he was here. He could see them. They had divided up the work to take care of the lands that he was a Lord of. He still couldn't believe he was a Lord. He had been a whore so long. It was hard to remember when he was a respected member of a court. They had to downsize dramatically to keep the queen from finding them, but he was sure they didn't care. As long as he was with Amarantha, he knew they were safe. He was a little scared that something bad might happen now, but staying alive was worth the risk.

He looked over Cassian and Azriel, feeling overwhelming happy to see his brothers, well friends, but he saw them as family. He would never call them anything different. They fought in wars together. They would always have his back. His eyes drifted over to Armen, who looked almost bored. He knew that she was happy to see him. She just does a bad job at showing her emotions. He didn't blame her in the slightest because she wasn't an emotional person.

He had already embraced Mor, but he missed her the most. She was the closest blood relative that he had. She was the one he left in charge, and in all honesty she was probably the only one who qualified for the job. He didn't pick her because she was family, but because she was capable.

"I can't believe that I'm home." He breathed, shaking his head. "I missed all of you so much." He drew away from them, not believing that he was there. He felt tears of joy run down his face, as his breath shuttered from him.

OoOoO

Hours had gone by, and Feyre had locked herself in the bathroom. She sat in the bathtub, draining chunks of the water only to refill it with hot water. She was still cold to the bone, which was driving her mad. After a few hours, she heaved a sigh, hulling herself out of the bath. She toweled off quickly, striding into the bedroom. She let her sisters room together at Nesta's insistence, which she was fine with.

She opened the drawers, hoping for some clothes. She found pants and some tunics. They appeared to be her size as well. She hummed curiously at them before slipping them up her legs. She dragged her tunic over her head, slipping out of the bedroom. She could tell that the house was asleep. She was glad. She didn't want to have to interact with those strangers, not yet.

She stepped into the common area, hearing a fire cracking across the room. She walked around to the chair by the fireplace, flinching heavily when she saw Rhys. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, settling into seat.

"May I sit?" She asked, sliding her hand down the arm rest.

"Of course," he nodded, gesturing to the seat. She sank into the cushions, sighing contently. The chair was much closer to the fire than the other chair, like he knew that she would come down there. He sipped on a brown liquid, as he gazed into the fire.

"Did you wait up for me?" She asked softly, running her fingers through her locks.

"I might have." He hummed, playing with his glass. He released a long breath, dropping his head back against the chair. "Are you hungry?" He asked, setting his glass down on the table next to them. Feyre looked him up and down before nodding silently. She watched him get up, finding her eyes drifting to his backside. She quickly looked away from him, biting her lip. "Is there anything you want in particular?" He asked, as she heard draws get pulled open.

"Something warm." She called out, picking up his cup. "Can I have a sip of this?" She asked, wanting this frozen feeling to melt away. Maybe the alcohol could thaw her. She played with the liquid, glancing over at Rhysand in the kitchen.

"Go ahead, I'll bring the bottle over." He offered, clearing his throat. She nodded picking up the glass. She sniffed the brown drink, bringing it to her lips. She sipped on it slowly, feeling a burning sensation in the back of her throat. She winced quietly before downing the last of it. "Here is some warmed leftover chicken and bread." He handed her the plate, as he set a heavy bottle on the table.

"Thanks." She murmured, picking up a piece of chicken. She looked over at the table, hearing him pour the scotch into the empty glasses. She brought hers back to her lips, still feeling a hallow chest. "How are you?" She asked, needing to know that she wasn't alone. Need to know that she wasn't the only one drowning.

"I could be better." He scoffed, shaking his head. "I am just happy to be here, away from her." He breathed, running his hand over his chest. She furrowed her brow, wondering what he was thinking. "I am so tired." He glanced over at her, bringing his cup to his mouth.

"I'm frozen." She muttered, twirling her glass in her hand. There was no other way to describe the hole that had formed somewhere deep in her soul. She felt like everything was made of ice, and the burning taste of alcohol thawed nothing.

Rhysand nodded silently, turning his eyes to the fire place. "We have both done horrible things. We have had a lot of bad days, but if we let t all of our day's be bad days, she wins." He inhaled a deep calming breath, as he settled deeper into the cushions.

He was right. She felt horrible, but today was a bad day because she let it be one. She got jealous of that woman, she avoided everyone, and she focused solely on the fact that she was miserable. "How are you still an optimist?" Feyre murmured, keeping her eyes on the flames that flicked up the chimney.

"Because I have to be." He huffed, getting to his feet. "I'm going to bed. Good night." He nodded faintly, walking around the chair. "My room is across from yours if you need anything." He said, yawning heavily, as he strode towards the stairs. She watched him walk away, keeping her eyes on him until he vanished up the stairs.

A man who experienced darkness, but still yearns for the light. She had never been more curious about a person in her life.

OoOoO

Rhysand stepped into his bedroom, leaning back against the door. He knew that he should have waited up on her. He was so glad that he did because he got to see another piece to her. He wanted to melt the frozen parts of her so that she could feel alive again. He understood the darkness. The free fall into abyss was so easy, and he spent every day fighting it.

Today was a good day for him.

He was with his family for the first time in years. He knew that he would have some bad days, but, today, today was a great day. He pushed off the wall, making his way to his bed. He stripped out of his clothes, climbing under the covers. He breathed in the familiar scent of home, as he snuggled into his pillows. This was definitely a good day.

OoOoO

Rhys stirred away when he heard a muffled cry. He propped himself up, hearing more sobs. He climbed out of bed, pulling on some pants before poking his head out of the door. _What could that be?_ He heard noise come from the door across from his room, and he felt like his heart crumpled.

It was Feyre. His huntress.

He shook his head at the thought, knowing that she wasn't his. She needed time before he said anything about his affections because he would sound insane. They just met, but he knew. He knew that they were mates. He could feel it in his blood that they were made for each other, and he would gladly wait eternity for her.

He knocked on the door, but there was no response. He called her name, making sure that she was asleep before he opened the door. He didn't want to intrude, but he knew that she needed to be woken up. He stepped into the room, seeing the blankets twisted around her. She cried heavily, whimpering I'm sorry, as she writhed around the bed. He inhaled a sharp breath, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Feyre, darling." He stroked her hair lightly, and she curled into his touch. "Wake up." He breathed, shaking her lightly. She gasped heavily, sitting right up. He drew away from her, giving her space. She looked at him with wild eyes before she took off to the bathroom. The door slammed behind her, and he heard hurling. "Feyre, let me help you." He leaned against the door, ghosting his hand over the door knob.

"Go away." She wept, sniffing loudly.

"Trust me." He plead, needing to do something, anything to help her.

"Come in." She muttered. He opened the door slowly, stepping inside bathroom. She was on the floor, curled up into a ball crying. He sat down next to her, gathering her into his embrace. She hiccupped heavily, grasping onto him.

"It's alright." He breathed, stroking her hair. She clapped her hand to her mouth a second time, scurrying for the bucket that rest near them. Rhys held her hair away from her face, trying to sooth her, as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the second time. "You are free. You are here. I got you." He cooed, rubbing circles along her back. She coughed heavily, wiping her mouth off unceremoniously. "It was just a dream." He whispered, tucking her against his body.

After some time passed, he gathered her up in his arms, taking her back into her bedroom. He laid her onto her bed. As he tried to retreat from her, her arms stayed clasped around his neck. Please was all that she uttered. He knew he should leave, but how could he say no to her. "Rhys, please," she gazed up at him, probably knowing that he was breaking all proprietary by asking him to say.

He lifted the blankets, as they both got settled. She burrowed into his chest, and he felt his heart melt.

OoOoO

Feyre woke up feeling warm. She felt like it was almost dream, so she kept her eyes closed, letting the heat gobble her up. She felt something move behind her, and she jumped heavily, quickly looking behind her. Rhys was fast asleep right next to her. Her eyes widened when she remembered that practically begged him to stay the night with her. She felt her face redden, as she pushed herself into a seated position.

She thought that maybe her getting sick and Rhysand carrying her to bed might have been a dream, but it was real. She took him in completely, seeing the planes of muscles along his torso. She bit her lip, knowing that she shouldn't be looking at him like that. He just abandoned Talmin. She can't just…

Her thoughts slipped away when his eyes blinked open. She quickly looked away from him, climbing to her feet. "I am so sorry about last night." She muttered, pulling on a sweater, as embarrassment seeped into her.

"It's alright. I didn't mind. To be honest, sleeping with someone probably chased my own nightmares away." He explained, ruffling his hair, as he sat himself up.

"That blonde woman wouldn't mind you being in here?" She asked, pulling on her sweater sleeves. She didn't want to cause any rifts between anyone here, especially if that woman was his lover.

"You mean Mor?" He grinned at her, chuckling softly at her. He climbed to his feet, striding over to her. "No, she is my cousin. Why?" He raised an eyebrow, as he stopped arm's length away from her. She could practically feel the heat rolling off of him, and she couldn't help but notice the frozen feeling in her heart had almost dissipated overnight.

"I just didn't want to cause any problems. I am a guest here, and I don't-"

"This is your home if you want it to be. I am the high lord here, and anything in my power to give you I will give you." He stated, scanning his violet eyes over her.

"Thank you." She really meant it too. She couldn't remember the last time someone had truly shown her kindness.

"No problem." He smiled down at her. "I'll see you at breakfast." He hesitantly leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. She inhaled a deep breath, letting her eyes fall closed. She didn't understand the feelings that lurked under her heart, but she wanted to hold onto them. The optimist who faced darkness and came out with light.

OoOoO

A week had gone by and Rhysand had taken up residence in her room. He would slip in after the house went to sleep, and climb into bed next to her. She had started to get to know Rhys court, which was interesting, but it was Rhys that she spent most of her time with. He cared for her in a way that others hadn't before, and she yearned for his friendship.

They crept out into the forest together, bow in hand, as they stalked through the woods. Her hunter's instincts were pounding through her veins. She drew her bow back keeping the arrow notched, as they lurked through the woods together.

OoOoO

Rhysand went to Feyre's right, moving as silent as darkness, as he scanned his eyes over the terrain for any game. He walked slowly, glancing over at her carefully before taking a few more steps in the other direction. He felt a soft voice almost whisper to him, lure him. He knew there was a deer that way. He could feel it in his bones, so he looked over his shoulder one last time to check on Feyre before following his instinct.

He didn't know how far he walked, but he fell to his knees when his eyes landed on a familiar female. "Mother." He whispered. His mom died years ago. She was killed, but here she was right in front of her. He felt like he almost floated to her, as he reached out to her. The way the light flowed around her made her look like an angel that had been sent down just for him.

"Son," Her hand, cold as ice, cupped his cheek. "I missed you." She whispered, smiling down at him. He buried his face into her skirts, gripping the fabric tightly before gazing up at her again. "You must be so thirsty." She mused, lifting up a goblet. "Drink it." He felt like those words sang in his mind, but he knew he could trust them because it came from his mother. She hadn't died. She was right here.

He brought the goblet to his lips, drinking the liquid.

Almost instantly everything turned red. He coughed heavily, looking up at his mother only to see red. He fell to the dirt, seeing not his mother, but Amarantha. He could feel his whole body shaking, as he tried to get to his feet.

"My pour sweet pet." She stroked his cheek, looming over him. "So gullible." She clicked, shaking her head at him. "My little dreamer." She smirked, standing to her full height.

"Feyre!" He yelled loudly, clawing at the ground.

"Oh, my huntress." She tsked, running her hand through her red locks. "Do you think she realizes that you two are mates?" She mocked, walking around him. Rhys was shocked at her declaration. _Mates?_ He knew his pull to her was something, but could they be each other's one? "Too bad by the time she figures it out you will be long gone to her." The world crashed down around him, as everything became dark. He could almost hear Feyre calling out for him.

OoOoO

When Feyre looked over at Rhys, he wasn't there. Her eyes widened, as she followed his foot prints. She froze in her tracks when she saw Amarantha in the woods with Rhys collapsed in the snow. "Rhys!" She yelled, racing off in his direction. The queen's vicious laugh filled the air. She drew the bow back, letting her arrow fly.

She vanished into thin air, her laugh lingering through the woods, as Feyre ran as hard as she could. She skidded to a halt in front of Rhys, seeing his unconscious body on the ground. She rolled him over, gathering him in his arms. "Don't be dead." She whispered, bringing her ear to his chest. She heard his heart pounding steadily, filling her with relief. She squeezed his body to hers, begging him to wake up. She saw the empty goblet on the ground, and her heart sank when she realized that Amarantha had poisoned him.

She scrambled to her feet, trying to drag him back to the cabin, but he was too heavy. She groaned loudly, as she threw her whole body into pulling him. She fell into the snow, feeling a sob escape her lips. She sprinted to the cabin. She almost felt like she was flying, as she hurdled towards the home. She flung the door open, ordering his friends to go and get him, as she fell to her knees.

OoOoO

The hollowness that had been warmed by the presence of this man was now empty. She felt the icy water crash around her, dragging her to the depths of the sea. Feyre refused to let that bitch win. He was free from her bed and her control, so she was going to wake him up. She was going to kill her.

She snatched her bow up after dressing herself in her leather hunting pants and fur jacket. She tucked her bow around her, as she ran down the stairs. His cousin tried to stop her, but she shoved past her. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as that witch was dead and Rhysand was awake. She saddled up a horse, taking off into the night.

She rode hard and fast for three days before she made it to the city around the castle. She kept her hood up, skulking around city until she made it to an inn. She had to sleep before she could infiltrate the castle.

OoOoO

 _Rhys opened his eyes, seeing the sun glint over him. He scurried to his feet, feeling warmth settle in around him. He looked around himself, wondering how the snow was gone. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he started to wander in one direction. He didn't know where he was or how to get home. He just knew that he needed to look for Feyre. He couldn't let her get hurt. He called out for her, but his voice just echoed through the trees. His stomach dropped, knowing that something was horribly wrong._

OoOoO

Feyre crept around the city walls, recalling the guard's rotations. Amarantha was probably expecting her, but she didn't care. She hated her with all of her soul, and Feyre was going to watch her bleed. She gripped the wall carefully, hoisting herself up the bricks. She sat on top of the wall, taking a deep breath.

She needed to be calm and collected. She can't make a mistake here because if she made a mistake she wouldn't make it. She exhaled a long breath when she hit the ground. She moved gradually across the grounds, quickly throwing herself against the wall when she saw a guard around the corner.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Calm. Collected.

She moved around the corner once the guard moved, hurrying through the castle halls. She could practically feel her limbs shaking, as she neared the queen's bedroom. Her footsteps began to slow, and she felt overwhelmed with nerves. She tasted the bile in the back of her throat.

She hurt Rhys.

Feyre shook her head, letting her rage calm her nerves.

She turned the corner, letting two arrows fly. The guard in front of her door started to fall, and she hurried to catch them. She laid their dead weight onto the ground before slipping into Amarantha room. Even though it was late at night, she expected the queen to be awake, but she was sleeping soundly. She decided this kill was more personal. She set her bow down along with her arrows, as she silently made her way to Amarantha bed.

Feyre didn't know when or how she woke up, but she was on her instantly, pinning her body down. "My broken little huntress." She hissed, shoving her so hard that she was thrown off to the side of the bed. Feyre brought her with her, squeezing her wrist so tightly that the woman cried out.

"I am not yours." She growled, flipping her onto her back. She brought her hands to her throat.

OoOoO

 _Rhysand knew he was lost. He just didn't know where to go. These woods for foreign to him. He couldn't figure out how he even got there. He sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of a log. He ran his hand over his stomach, realizing that he hadn't eaten in days. He also hasn't slept._

 _Maybe he wasn't lost._

OoOoO

When Feyre returned to the cabin a week later, Rhys was still asleep. She walked into his bedroom, seeing the unconscious boy on the bed. She had abandoned all hope. The witch of a queen was dead, and there was no way to revive the male who thawed her. Her heart had warmed for him, but it was slowly returning back to the ice that once lived there. She placed her hand over his, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She propped her forehead on his shoulder, not knowing what to do with her shattered insides. She destroyed herself for Talmin, but Rhysand help pull her back together. She sniffed heavily, drawing away from him.

"I love you." She breathed, shaking her head. "I guess I'll see you in another life, in another place." She wiped at her eyes, knowing that once she left here she would never look back.

Her sisters were safe there, and they didn't need her anymore. Ferye would leave, abandon herself to the woods and live a life as a free woman until the day she died.

She leaned down slowly, pressing her lips hesitantly to his. She didn't linger, she didn't savor. She drew away quickly, biting down on her lower lip, as she turned away. She walked quickly, crossing her arms across her chest. She could do this. She could leave. She could be free, even if that meant being free alone. She had been alone for so long, and the hope of love filled her with joy. She knew it was too good to be true. That Rhys was too good to be true.

She fought every instinct in her body, but she turned around slowly, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She went into a dead sprint when she saw his an arm now braced over his eyes, while a soft groan emanated from him. She skidded to a stop next to him, looking over his body.

He made an inaudible groan, and reached for the water next to the bedside table. She filled it up quickly, putting the cup to his lips. He gulped the water down greedily before flopping back down against the bed. "There you are. I was looking for you." He whispered, hesitantly reaching his hand out for hers. She gazed at it, tangling their fingers together slowly and curiously.

She was his and he was hers, and they were the beginning and middle and end. They were a song that had been sung from the very first ember of light in the world.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I am considering to wait more fairy-taled themed stories for Feysand, so if you have any ideas for me please let me know and I will get on it.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review! I want to know what you y'all think.**


End file.
